


Franciscan Memorial Hospital

by sasha3517



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Nurse Castiel, Nurse Dean, Sexual Tension, Work sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha3517/pseuds/sasha3517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse!Cas has graduated from nursing school nearly two years ago, and nurse!Dean isn't far behind him. They both find themselves working the night shift at Franciscan Memorial Hospital. They're also relentlessly attracted to each other. What could happen?</p>
<p>(or the one where they fuck around in all the places they're not supposed to while at work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franciscan Memorial Hospital

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as the time clock gave a short, high pitched 'beep' to let him know the swipe of his badge had successfully clocked him in. He was never late, never early either. He constantly hung on the bizarre edge in between. He tossed the badge back into the bag he carried with him as he turned around and headed back the direction he came. Stupid hospital and it's stupid layout. He often wondered why they'd never bothered to put a time clock on the floor he worked on.

The floor in question appeared before him as the elevator pinged open and he stepped through. He'd been working at Franciscan Memorial Hospital for nearly five years now. In 2010, he'd been hired on as an aide while he made his way through nursing school. When he had accomplished his goal of graduating, they'd hired him on as an registered nurse. He had to admit, it was kind of cool to be working at such a small place. He'd been able to see the growth and development of it, at the very least. He'd see even more of it in the future too, probably.

He walked down the hall, passing rolling computer stations, empty carts ready to be filled by dirty linen, and the automatic machines used to take patients' vitals. Slowing his pace almost automatically, he approached the nurse’s station, where some of his co-workers from the day-shift greeted him. The nurse's station was essentially two large rectangular desks. One of them had four computers, the other had two computers and their call light system, along with the telemetry monitors.

"Hey Castiel." Marylou said, not bothering to look up from the news article she was reading. Enner and Julie also smiled and waved, probably glad to be nearing the end of their shift. He responded with a pleasant general "hello" and made his way to the break room to deposit his things. He mentally berated himself for always coming to work with so much crap as he opened the door. The breakroom was small, with barely enough room for the lockers, a round table and surrounding chairs, a fridge, a sink and small counter that held their microwave. They even had a dishwasher, but he kind of doubted it worked.

He dropped his bag with a heavy 'thud' in one of the empty chairs around the table and abandoned it momentarily to move over a few feet to his locker. The locker opened with a turn of the key he kept on the back of his badge. Once satisfied he'd loaded his pockets up with the usual sundry items he'd need for his shift, he shut the small locker door with a metallic bang. The fridge held the regular assortment of random food and drink, and Castiel quickly added his before turning to leave the room.

The nurse's station was always alive at shift change. The most hustle and bustle always occurred at 7:00 am and 7:00 pm., probably due to the presence of both day and night shift staff, along with your varied assortment of doctors, ancillary staff or wayward family members. Save for the day shift, none of the above were here now.

Castiel stole a quick glance at the assignment board and sighed irritably when he realized his name wasn't on it. Crossing the small expanse of hall, he found the nursing supervisor’s office. He knocked and poked his head in, finding Tawa and Monika doing their own shift change song and dance.

“Hello, Dear!” Tawa greeted warmly in a thick, Nigerian accent. Monika lifted her head at this, making her long, dark braided hair jerk with motion.

“You’re upstairs tonight, Castiel.” She explained in her own accent answering his unasked question. He nodded, stepping back out of the room. Monika was from a different part of Africa than Tawa, Cameroon, Castiel remembered, but their accents sounded alike.

“Thanks.”

The third floor wasn't bad. It was only open some days, mainly weekdays, and especially when there were surgeries. Surgeries, mainly orthopedic type, kept the third floor running. Today, obviously was one of those days, and his turn to float.

After briefly gathering his items he’d left in the break room, he made for the elevator. Pushing the ‘up’ button, he tuned in to what his co-workers were saying.

“…yeah, I totally broke up with him,” Julie was saying to Enner, who feigned interest, “do you think I should give him another chance?”

Castiel luckily didn't have time to hear the rest of how Julie’s love life was going, because the elevator finally heralded its approach with an obnoxious screech announcing it had stopped at their floor. With a more pleasant ding, the doors opened and Castiel stepped in, and pushed the number 3.

As the doors were closing, he could see Maricella sitting at the CNA’s computer, rolling her eyes at whatever nonsensical dating advice Julie was dishing out. She muttered something in Spanish, but Castiel couldn't make it out. He could only chuckle as the doors separated them.

 

The elevator came to a stop at the third floor, screeching again as Castiel winced at the sound. There was a ding, and the doors rolled open.

There were a few key differences between the third and second floor. One, it didn't smell as bad. Two, most of the supplies were newer, because they’d only recently been putting this floor to use. Three, it was much, much quieter. Other than that and small differences in the break room and medication room, it was strikingly similar and one could forget you were on a different unit.

Castiel ran a restless hand through his dark locks as he checked the assignment board. Yep, his name was there, assigned to one of the two patients on the floor, apparently. The other patient was assigned to Dean, who wasn't there yet. Judging by the way the elevator jumped to life at the mental mention of Dean’s name, he bet that was him calling the elevator downstairs. His heart palpated at the sight of the other name on the board.

Linda and Maria sat at the nurse’s station up here, laughing at something he’d missed on his way up.

“Hi guys!” he greeted, making his way to the break room as they reciprocated. They hadn't noticed his moment of staring at Dean’s name.

Castiel put his stuff down, this time at a small rectangular table with hard metal chairs surrounding it. The fridge was less packed with random food up here, and was cleaner, at least. Castiel was just about to close the fridge door after putting his food away when he heard Dean’s voice. Working with Dean was simultaneously the best and worst experience Castiel has ever had. On one hand, Dean was reliable and there if you needed a hand positioning a patient, or if they were crashing and you had to run a code. He was almost envious of Dean’s instincts. He was funny and always seemed to have Castiel in stitches. Knowledgeable as well, Castiel added mentally.

On the other, dirtier, hand, ever since Dean had started working there some four months before, Castiel had had a huge man crush on him. It was his green eyes flecked with gold, he thought. No, he corrected himself; it was the sandy color of his hair, surely. Or was it the smooth baritone of his voice, and its different inflections? Muscles? Dean as a whole? He scoffed to himself. Whatever it was, Castiel had it bad for this man. It was almost cruel the way Dean flirted with him.

From what he could tell, Dean and himself were pretty close in age. Dean had graduated from nursing school a semester after Castiel did, and Castiel was utterly disappointed he hadn't run into him sooner.

The man in Castiel’s thoughts walked into the break room now, and finished shutting the fridge door, which apparently Castiel had forgotten to do.

“Hey Cas.” He said easily, putting his things down on an empty seat. He fucking loved it when Dean called him by his nickname and if Castiel didn't know any better, Dean liked saying it.

“Hello, Dean.” He hoped he didn't sound as lustful as his thoughts were. Dean winked a green eye at Cas, leaving him surprised and in no better shape than he’d been in standing with the damn refrigerator door open.

Dean smiled at this and brushed passed Cas on his way out to the nurse’s station. Dean may or may not have let the tips of his fingers brush Cas’ thigh on his way past.

When Dean had started working at FMH, he’d never expected to find anyone worth anything. He’d graduated, and was in need of a job. His brother, Sam, for all his efforts, couldn't succeed in helping him land an interview.

At least not until Dean applied this place, and he was glad for it. He’d had the normal 8-10 week orientation required of all first year nurses on a medical-surgical unit. That was 8 weeks of day shift hell, and 8 weeks of sneaking glances at the ridiculously blue-eyed nurse called Cas during report. Sometimes Cas even gave him and his preceptor, Marylou report. Marylou was talkative, and liked to complain, which more or less bought Dean time to stare at Cas when they did get to hand patients off. It was all he could do to keep anyone from noticing, besides Cas of course, who blushed furiously every. Single. Time. Adorable. And now, tonight, Dean had Cas to himself, more or less, besides these two patients and Tawa, their supervisor.

After their initial assessments and med-passes are done, Dean finds himself out in the nurse’s station with Cas, who is charting away at his computer. He’d finished charting himself only a minute or so ago. It’s only 10 pm and Dean feels like he’s going to explode from boredom or horniness, whichever decides to consume him first. It had been awhile, thank you not at all.

At two am, Dean is looking at the mostly empty assignment board, when an idea springs to mind and a smirk brings itself to his handsome features. He waits a second for the idea to take hold before getting up. It’s really now or never, he figures. Cas will never come onto him, if he hasn't by now. He can tell he’s shy.

They've been huddled together since 11, watching stupid videos on YouTube, breaking only to pee or check on their respective patient. They always end up huddled back together, though. Dean could swear Cas almost leaned in and kissed him once, but he’d turned away before anything happened.

There is next to no one here, and besides the headphones they’re sharing, the unit is silent.

Dean slowly takes the headphone out of his right ear, takes Cas’ hand, and places the dislodged headphone in it. He curls Cas’ hand around it, and curls his own hand around Cas’. It’s soft against his own and it feels nice. He takes a second and rubs his thumb over Cas’ fingers. Cas’ eyes widen beautifully at his touch. Pushing Cas’s hand away, he crooks his finger, motioning for Cas to follow him.

Cas doesn't know why he just gets up and follows Dean. The way Dean had crooked his finger had called for trouble and Cas knew it. He knew it, and he wanted it.

They end up in room 303, mainly because there’s an extra bed. Dean points to the bed, and Cas sits, obligingly. Dean pulls the curtain around them “for their privacy”. Dean chuckled internally, remembering the unit meeting and the way their manager had pushed them to use buzzwords like privacy and safety. Dean sits next to Cas and lets out a shaky breath.

“Cas , man, I don’t know what’s going on between us…” Dean can’t finish his sentence before he’s cut off by Cas’ kiss. It wasn't much, a chaste kiss at best, but it’s enough. It’s enough to make him kiss Cas again, this time harder, and with lips parted, a true lip-lock. Suddenly, Cas pulls away and lays a hand on Dean’s lap. Maybe to stop himself, or brace himself, it’s impossible to tell. Dean doesn't have to wonder long because just as suddenly Cas is kissing him again, harder. Dean maintains some semblance of thought until he feels Cas’ tongue prying passed his lips.

Dean moans and leans back some, letting Cas take the lead, lets him advance on him a little. Dean knew that shyness of Cas’ was an act. This guy kissing him was anything but. Dean feels Cas’ kiss get more desperate, deeper, and pulls away.

“Do you want this?” It comes out no louder than a whisper. Apparently, Dean asked a stupid question because look at the poor kid! His lips are puffy from kissing, and his eyes are huge and lust blown. Dean leans forward, letting his forehead push against Cas’. Cas’ hand is at the back of Dean’s neck, anchoring them together. Then he nods, he nods almost unperceptively but Dean is hyperaware of everything right now so he knows.

“I've liked you since I gave you report the first day of your orientation.” he breathes this with an unshakable certainty and Dean smiles at it.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Dean’s kissing him again, harder, more primal now, when he decides he can’t take it anymore and he needs something, anything more. Dean pushes his hands past the hem of Cas' scrub top tentatively, silently asking permission. Cas groans his approval, leans into his touch, giving Dean the approval he needs. 

Cas takes some liberties of his own, letting his hands graze Dean's muscular biceps, his chest, his neck. He breaks the kiss and pulls the short hairs on Dean's head back so his neck is exposed. Before Dean can protest, Cas is there, suckling his neck, licking over the pulse point. 

"Mmmm." Dean moans at that, how does Cas know he loves that?

It's kind of uncomfortable sitting this way, and they both seem to realize this at the same time. Together, they manage to get Cas situated on Dean's lap to straddle him. Dean is still sitting at the edge of the extra hospital bed, holding Cas to him so he wouldn't fall back. 

Their scrub shirts are off now, having been tossed aside in a flurry of navy blue, their hands are everywhere on each other, exploring, making them ache for each other in ways they couldn't imagine.

He lies back on the extra bed, pulling Cas down with him, on top of him. Cas immediately gets the hint and sits up. It’s only then they notice the bed they’re on is a trapeze bed, used for patients who've had orthopedic surgery. Sitting up, Cas can reach the metal bars overhead, one on each side of him, and slowly grind down into Dean in earnest. Dean’s eyes were open, curiously watching, but he snapped them shut once he felt the unmistakable hardness between Cas’ legs rub against his own. The friction is amazing and as soon as Cas notices that Dean likes this, he works harder at it.

He lets go of the bars and rests his forearms on either side of Dean’s face. Pressing their lips together, Cas starts to grind again, harder this time, and fuck if it isn’t driving Dean crazy. His hands move of their own volition, landing on Cas’s hips, only spurring him to move faster.

They’re both fully hard by now, and Dean swears he can cum just like this, with this angelic boy on top of him, grinding their erections together, the blue of his eyes a mere halo around his pupils. Yes, he could cum like this, with Cas moaning out of his mind with pure want and Dean out of his own with pure need.

Impossibly, Cas moves faster, and harder.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean speaks, barely audible. “I’m gonna cum like this.”

It’s a fact, really.

“Yes,” Cas breathes back, “me too.”

Deans moans turn into whimpers as he feels himself coiling up and preparing for release.

“Mmm, Cas…” He chokes out. “…so close…”

He knows he’s nearly unintelligible by now, but he keeps mumbling a mixture of encouragement and Cas' name.

Somewhere, out on the unit a call light sounds, and Dean knows Cas hears it. He doesn't stop. He just keeps grinding into Dean, ready to cum just as much as Dean is. Cas is already near Dean’s ear so it doesn't take much effort to whisper to him.

“Dean, oh god Dean you’re so hot like this, fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard.”

He grinds down hard once more, and his hips slow as he starts to come. He's loud. It gets Dean off because it's hot as fuck to watch Cas come untouched but he's just so damn loud. Dean comes then, forcefully, at the sound of Cas's orgasm, effectively soaking his scrub pants quite thoroughly. He moans as the waves of pleasure ebb.  

"Mmm," Cas approves

"Mmm," Dean agrees.

It's silent now. Silent save a call light, still sounding in the distance. Cas shoots up. By now it has to be well past 3 AM, given a guess.

“Oh man, we need to get that!”

It’s almost humorous, the moment he remembers his scrubs are soiled.

“Fuck! My scrubs! I’m gonna run down to the surgery locker rooms really quick and get us some new ones.” He leaves, a disheveled mess.

Dean, chuckling, makes his way to the bathroom attached to the room to strip his soiled scrub pants and boxer-briefs off and run some hot water. Cas is new. Cas is something else. Cas is everything Dean didn't know he needed.

Dean really didn't know how to feel about that, but the answer comes when Cas returns. He’s still a disheveled mess, but he’s so radiantly happy it’s infectious. He laughs when he sees Dean and drops the small pile of scrubs and towels he was holding. Dean has to smile back as Cas folds himself around him and they share a kiss. It's not an urgent kiss, but not particularly chaste either. It's a kiss full of promise and questions and longing. It makes Dean think there's so much more to Cas that he'd like to know, proving that they've barely scratched the surface of each other.

Yeah, Dean really likes this guy.


End file.
